


As We Burn

by SinMothaa



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Attractive Killer, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Ethics, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, He's a bit of a prick, Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stands, Online Dating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Stalking, Strangers to Lovers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toxicity, Vincent (Rebornica) is Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Vincent is Purple Guy, Workaholic Reader, emotionally unstable vincent, inflated egos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMothaa/pseuds/SinMothaa
Summary: You were always said to draw in the "weirdos" or "shady people", as your friends would put it.As an architect a few years out of college, you loved to build things, but you would be the one destroying them, as well.This man, he almost lured you in. As they say, curiosity kills the cat, as you promised not to care about him: he had no emotions, right? Well, let's just say downloading that dating app was a mistake because now you can't get Vincent out of your life.✢ Will be tagged for future romance/smutThis is more based on something non-canon therefore the Purple Guy is Vincent, assuming the Springtrap incident never happened; and that he was never found out for what he did...yet.Hate will not be tolerated. Don't like it? don't read it.Cut to the chase without spoilers: Reader moves back to her childhood town to take care of her dying mom, ends up meeting Vincent without the pizzeria being directly involved. We love dating apps, right? So reader gets one to fight the fear of dying alone. It's all a rabbit hole from there. Though I should say this: you cannot escape.
Relationships: Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Oh, What a Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to @SinMama for encouraging me to get off my lazy arse and write this!

This is my first time writing anything FNAF- never thought I'd get into it enough to write about it, tbh. I'm sticking with purple guy being "Vincent" in this fic, it makes for a more interesting plot. Basically, this idea revolves around the reader (you) having her own way of life, yet decides to use dating app for shits and giggles due to the coercion of her friends. Eventual one-night stand; and you end up "seeing him everywhere"...mmm, kinda sus. We'll see what happens from there. 

Can't promise specific update times, so whenever my motivation hits me like a truck. 

Update: new chapters will come out on Fridays or Saturdays, depending on my schedule 😋

Let me know what you guys think in the comments, and as always, thanks for reading :)


	2. ✱ Reminiscent ✱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader (you) will not have much of an affiliation with locations such as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria or any of the typical ones in the game, trying to stray away from that. There will be occasional references of it though! This focuses more on your life/Vincent's life out of work once he's introduced into the story.
> 
> Chapters will vary in word count, I aim for 2,000-4,000 :)

The peaceful, surrounding quietness of the town reminded you of better times. It wasn't completely silent, but there weren't any roaring streets filled with agitated, swearing people or the occasional homeless person making a ballsy move to steal your bag right off of your body. You were always the type to carry a backpack anyways, as purses were too much of an expensive accessory for you to ever be bothered. This mining town from your childhood nursed and nurtured your youngest memories to the ones kept right before you jumped in your pickup truck and moved to college, not looking back too often on the winding stretch of road, and the blazing lights of the big city to meet you. 

You hadn't gotten into your dream university, but it was one of the top choices of which you gained acceptance. That day the letter was delivered, you felt the weighty envelope in your hand, running the tips of your fingers over the soft manilla paper that held the answer to your future. To that, you nearly squealed with delight upon tearing it open, leaving the heavily torn envelope to fall to the ground and lay there in all its glory, if you could say it had any! 

"Mum," you said, stepping carefully into the room, feigning sadness. _"I didn't make it."_ You looked down at the floor, unable to hide the tugging smirk at your lips. 

"You lying shit!" Mum laughed, her chuckle feeling like a warm embrace. A bottle of sweet, white wine was shared in celebration. You remembered this memory fondly, your mother being your number one system of support when it came to your life experiences. You didn't remember having a father, as your mother was widowed a year after your birth and hasn't found the motivation to remarry. 

However, you were not coming back to this town to relive its positive recollections of the past.

A call had startled you late within the night. Her at-home nurse had called almost within a cold-sweat panic- Mum had gone into cardiac arrest and was airlifted to some hospital towns over. It had taken you less than a minute to fly out of the small apartment you lived in, dropping about half of your overnight bag's belongings along the way down the narrow wooden steps leading to your truck. A small cot in the hospital room became your temporary solace for the next few days, making sure that she was okay.

Now that your support system is slowly withering, where else could you go, what else could you do?

The decision was made on a bright Monday morning- so sickeningly bright, you groaned with overt annoyance, pulling the blinds down in your office while you held a steaming mug of black coffee to your lips in an effort to will yourself awake. Flashbacks of high school and the terrible all-nighters phased back into your mind, and with that, you downed the mug and sat down at your desk, your forefinger and thumb pinching gently at the bridge of your nose. The move needed to be done. You were sick of the big city anyways, with the overcrowdedness and sense of constant ringing in your ears that you couldn't seem to shake. Sure, you would miss the food, but you could find just as good of a burger at the local McDonald's down the street for a tenth of the price. You embraced the quietness, the occasional vigor of the small town, and not the overstimulation. It was time to build your own business anyways, as you intended to use your master's in architecture to the absolute best of your ability. 

Stepping on the gravelly driveway of your childhood home, your shoes sole's would have been screaming at this point due to the small jagged rocks that made up the pathway to the front of the modest one-floor home. Mum had to move, as her ability to move was being taken away from her by the month. Soon enough, she would be in a wheelchair and eventually hospice. The reality was grim, gritty to swallow like a rock; but she wanted the best for you, and that didn't include limiting yourself to take care of her. It would be a big thing to tackle, but it had to be done. First stop, building a house of your own, with your own bare hands- craftsmanship has always been in your blood. Creating things was the epitome of your life, however; you ended up destroying these little things as well- admittedly, you could not handle many long-term relationships whether they were boyfriends, girlfriends, or any romance altogether. Due to this, it was better to stay far away from them, not even touching them with a 105-foot pole. Fire and gasoline, in the worst possible way. 

Despite your relationships crumbling like fair sand between your fingers, your career had already started to pay itself off. You had more than enough to think of investing in your own business, and it never felt better to do something on your own. No children or partners holding you back with a screaming fit, only a small budgie named Skittle that would chirp at you occasionally when he felt as if the room was too quiet...that's when you knew, that multicolored mini chicken would be returning to his cage when he began to sound like an air raid siren rather than a small bird. 

Aromas of warm pot-pie baking in the oven mixed with the faint scent of a cinnamon candle filled your senses, as you took it all in, closing your eyes for a few brief seconds. You felt a fragile hug around you, arms wrapping under yours while you realized who it was. Mum, with her grey hairs sticking wildly out all around her usually near bun as her shaky hands touched yours. You both sat down in the living room, the springs of the recliner still echoing a horrid screech when you sat down on the chair. 

" _Christ._ I'm not that fat, am I?" You questioned with a snicker. She managed a weak laugh in return, pulling a knitted blanket up over her knees. 

"So..." She began, her words are unfaltering, yet gentle. "I think it's about time that you start thinking more for yourself, and putting yourself out there. It's what your dad would have wanted, too. Not cooped up in that damned office all day. It's bad for your health." Mum looked at you expectantly, taking a small sip of her tea. 

"Mum, what? If you're still going on about me finding a partner, it isn't going to happen. It just seems like the world's biggest scam, you know. I'd rather choke myself with a rusty spork," you scoffed, though humoring her and what she had to say, 

Sighing, she continued. "I only want what's best for you. Don't end up like me, dear. I know what I'm talking about," and with that, a moment of silence was shared. Beeping, interrupting the silence, the oven finished baking the pot pie as you were able to smell the flaky, buttery crust from the next room over. Sitting down to eat, it didn't take you long to inhale the plate of doughy filled goodness.

"Oh my, the same garbage-gut girl I remember before college," Mum poked lightheartedly. 

"Mum." You insisted, trying to hold in laughter, you kicked her foot with yours. "As if I can't say anything shitty about you, you old witch." You threw back, but you both always entertained a good joke. 

"Also, before you get too mad at me," she tossed a snippet of Sunday's paper towards you. The headline immediately caught your eye, only having to read one word of it to catch wind of the foul news. 

**"Fazbear's Pizzaria Reopening in Cedar Park After Shocking Events,"** the ink-print stated, as you wanted to tear your eyes away, but you couldn't.

You were lucky enough to never be subjected to that horrid place, as you were terrified of the animatronics and paranoid of the constant mess that surrounded places that centered around children. It made you shudder, a shiver rippling down your spine with every word you read. Mentally, you cringed, you would rather listen to a fork on china rather than read this garbage. 

"But _why_ in a place like this, it's such a small town that nobody even comes here for tourism anymore," you shook your head. It was foolish to let a kid's pizza place bother you, but it did. Like a papercut, the thought was pesky but it pissed you off for the time being. "Enough of this. If you need me, please call my cell and I'll always answer," You gave her a soft hug before closing the door behind you harder than intended, the little wreath on the door shaking in the wind. 

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

Icy winds blew across your face, bringing a numbing sensation as you drove back down the narrow roadways out of the small culdesac. A certain icky hotness filled you after reading that clipping, it made your stomach want to wither up and throw itself into the void. You have done your best to avoid that place whenever it was open in your town, you didn't even want to walk on the same STREET as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. You tried to force the thought of the living nightmare prying its way into your consciousness again during the three-hour drive home but no such luck. Instead, you jammed a CD into your cheap radio, your favorite band that you saw on tour years ago before leaving for college. Eventually, the thought faded enough for the drive to be enjoyable, windows rolled down with a wintry sunset, the warm hues painting the sky vividly. Evening was your favorite time of day; not too dark, and mornings you despised with every organism in your body. If anything, throwing hands with the sun would be an option one day. 

Home sweet home, you arrived at the apartment after having issues with the elevator. You found it hard to trust technology sometimes, as you were the type to spook yourself just for shits and giggles. Though elevators were never your friend, and you opted to take the stairs from now on. It was time to pack as you reluctantly sighed and moved some of your junk to the corner of the room, going through your dressers, closet, and about every crevice in sight to make sure you knew where everything was, as you also had an insatiable habit of losing things right when you needed them. Who would have guessed? 

Digging your t-shirts out of the dusty dresser drawers, you noticed something odd... _more newspaper clippings, cut out with jagged edges, as if who cut them was in a hurry?_

Hurriedly ripping more shirts out of the drawer, countless newspaper clippings and headlines littered the floor around you from floating out of the dresser, the force of you tearing the clothes out of them enough to send anything flying. 

"What-What the-" You questioned, hesitantly. You paused, feeling the prickling sensation of being watched, the hairs on the back of your neck standing straight up. Your head whipped around, but nothing was there. The door of the bedroom remained open, but you left it that way. Letting out a slow exhale through the nose, you went back to doing what you were supposed to be doing. Tentatively, your hands were drawn to the small slips of newspaper. Each headline read **"Fazbear's"** or **"87-"** , and you hadn't a slight clue where the 87 came from, however you scooped them up, put the papers in a pile and dropped them in the corner of the room. You didn't want to bother with them right now, as the thought of how and why they appeared stunned you speechless- they weren't there when clothes were switched over from the closet a few weeks ago, and who would collect clippings headlining that one establishment? 

Packing a few boxes into the small living room, you felt exhausted. You had no motivation to walk to your bed only 20 or so steps away, as the couch was there for you to fall on, passing out with your head on a pillow. Tomorrow was continuing building your dream house in this now tainted town, but you were cornered. If you wanted this to work out in your favor, you were going to fight for it, even if you ended up alone. 

But, in a way, you _did_ feel a bit lonely...hell, what were you thinking? 


	3. A n n o u n c e m e n t !

Yes, there will be another chapter, I've just been super busy with college work and other writing assignments, I didn't forget about you guys.

**Will be tagged for future smut, drug use, adult themes, etc. These are the preliminary chapters to develop _you_ as a character. I promise all the good stuff will be coming soon for ya filthy sinners. <3


End file.
